1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body cooling device and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved collar adapted to be comfortably worn about the neck of a person subjected to high ambient heat conditions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Workers in industry are often subjected to high ambient heat conditions during the work period. Because of the type of work being performed, the design of the facilities and the equipment employed by the workers, the form of cooling available to improve the comfort of the workers is very limited. In many instances the only form of cooling available to the workers is generated by large fans which blow hot air across the facilities and thus do not serve to dissipate the heat from the worker's body. It would be desirable to provide workers subjected to high ambient temperatures with a means for lowering the body temperature. If such means were available the efficiency and output of the worker would be increased. However, no suitable means have heretofore been known for effectively lowering the body temperature of workers other than through the use of air conditioning which is ineffective in many facilities, either due to the size of the facilities or the nature of the work being carried out in such facilities. Thus, a need has long been recognized for an efficient, inexpensive device which can be worn by a person subjected to high ambient heat conditions and which is capable of dissipating the heat from the person's body so that the person remains substantially cool and comfortable while performing their work task.